


As Things Change

by RadioactiveRoulette



Series: What Lies Below [7]
Category: Baldur's Gate, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Sex Addiction, Smut, Teasing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveRoulette/pseuds/RadioactiveRoulette
Summary: Cyderi might have a problem and he's it.
Relationships: Astarion/Charname (Baldur's Gate), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Series: What Lies Below [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985663
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	As Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to skip this one if explicit isn't your thing. There isn't anything that is noteworthy in this one, my brain just said it was time for shenanigans.

"From the moment I laid eyes on you. Waiting to taste you. Waiting to have you." Astarion finishes, eyes roving her form as he leans casually against the wall of the secluded grotto.

Cyderi calmly pushes herself off the stone, stepping towards him with slow deliberate movements before dragging a finger over the lacing of his doublet, only her eyes betraying her arousal as she toys with him. 

"Funny, I don't recall you having me just yet." Her voice is pitched low, alluring and full of confidence. "But perhaps I could be persuaded."

Elegant fingers trace her jawline, and she shivers with anticipation. "Hmm. Here I thought you'd be as straightforward in bed as you are in battle, but instead you insist on surprising me at every turn." 

Cyderi smiles - a dark, devilish thing. She drags a splayed hand up over the leather of his shirt before gently toying with the curls at the back of his neck. "Why would I rid myself of the pleasure of making you beg for me?"

The noise that follows is a sound that delights her to her core and she's determined to hear it again, immediately. Her fingers curl in his hair, giving a tug as he emits another low predatory growl, grabbing her wrist, pulling it firmly above her head - as if that will stop her. Smile widening, she uses her still free hand to pull his hips towards her, and catches his leg with her foot causing them to stumble gently into the nearby stone wall. 

She begins divesting him of his doublet with surprisingly dexterous fingers, unlacing the ties efficiently. He groans as her fingers find his skin, reaching up to curl back into his hair as her lips trace his jaw, nipping and biting as she makes her way down his neck and to his collar bone. 

It is with surprising fortitude that he seeks out her other wandering hand and braces it above her head with the other, growl deeper now. With a small shrug and a sly grin she sinks, forcing him to either release her and let her get back to her ministrations or accept her full weight. 

His eyes narrow, but his grip does not falter so she jumps to wrap both legs around him, allowing him to fully press her into the wall lest he drop her. He shifts with surprising ease and the show of his strength excites her further. She has little leverage with her hands pinned above her head, so she rotates her hips and grinds upon him, eliciting a choked moan. His grip loosens enough for her to drag her still restrained hands towards his neck, arms resting on his shoulders as she licks the top ridge of his ear. 

The pressure holding her to the wall doubles as his hands forgo holding hers entirely. One frames her jaw, pulling her chin up to expose her neck as the other unlaces the binding of her own shirt. Astarion presses his lips to her pulse, letting his fangs barely scrape her skin before following his inquisitive hands, bracing her still to the wall as his mouth explores the exposed skin of her breastbone. She rolls her hips with a groan of frustration. 

"Terribly impatient for someone so eager to play games, aren't you?"

He smirks up at her, sinking to his knees to trail his mouth down from her throat to her belly, nipping her soft skin as he goes. He releases her weight momentarily to allow her to stand, fingers inching her breeches down as his tongue follows their path over her sharp hip bones, teeth pulling at the band of her smallclothes playfully. She whines in response, hips tilting towards his smug face. Grabbing one of her legs, he folds it over his shoulder, opening her thighs to his torment. He shoots her another wicked smile, finger tracing the outside of her smallclothes, raising a brow at the evidence of her interest. Her answering whimper seems to prod him to action, fingers dipping beneath the fabric to brush her skin softly, barely skimming between her lips before pulling his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. 

Her breathing is labored as she watches him. He pulls the fabric covering her sex tight, nipping at her through the cloth, his hands stroking soft lines from her knees up to her thighs but no higher. Her body aches, frustration welling up even as she enjoys the sight of him between her legs. She groans his name, the sound echoing around them.

"Seems your blood isn't the only delicious thing about you, my dear." He dips his head again, tongue tracing the outline of her lips, eyes locked with hers as he teases. Gently pulling the fabric aside just enough, he licks a stripe up her skin, tongue rolling over her clit with a measured pressure.

Cyderi keens, unable to control her hips from thrusting against the air. He takes the opportunity to slide a finger under the fabric and into her, dipping his head down again to nibble against her actual skin, as he languidly draws his finger in and out in no particular hurry. She threads her fingers through his hair, gripping tightly as his grin widens. He allows her to press his face deeper against her, as her pelvis tilts to rock against him. She won't last long at all like this, and tugs his hair to pull him back up.

He stands slowly, readjusting her leg to hook over his hip as he allows her to rut against his finger, his thumb putting pressure right against her clit. 

"You'd best mind your tongue, Astarion." She sounds thoroughly debauched already, a fact Astarion seems to appreciate.

He inserts another finger, and she arches against his hand. "Oh? You didn't seem to mind it, why should I?"

"I'll return the favor." 

He considers her, fingers pulling back to tease, giving nothing of what she actually craves from him. "Oh but I do so enjoy watching you come apart at those carefully threaded seams." His mouth meets her pulse again, his teeth scraping and she wants so badly for him to bite, to take. He seems content to have the upper hand, and more than willing to watch her squirm through that heavy lidded gaze, so she acts.

Pushing against the wall at her back, she moves her leg upwards. His fingers slip out as he focuses on her shifting weight, so she takes the opportunity to grind against him. He's hard already, she notes with a pleased smile, deftly slipping a hand down and untying his breeches. Her hand slides over his length and grasps him firmly, one finger tracing the velvety skin of the head. He's no sooner letting out a groan at her touch than she pulls him out of his pants entirely, adjusting her smallclothes far enough to the side to rub the head against her folds, reveling in the feeling of him slipping so easily against her.

"Direct enough for you?" She asks, breathless despite her best efforts to keep a steady voice.

This time it's _him_ choking out _her_ name like a prayer and she smiles lasciviously before placing him at her entrance and tightening the leg thrown over his hip, causing him to thrust to the hilt with a guttural groan. He stills momentarily, both of them lost before he slowly pulls back to set a steady pace. Shifting he picks her up entirely again, using a tight grip on her thighs to slam into her even as she arches to meet him, wanting more. He winds fingers into her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck and his fangs plunge into her neck as he follows her over the edge, emptying inside her as she comes again, fingers clutching tightly to his unmarred back.

* * *

Cyderi wakes with a whimper. The chill air drifting lazily over the river causes her to shiver, all too aware of the heat radiating from her skin. Her clothes are too tight, too hot, and the air too cold, a harsh caress after yet another mind rending dream.

The camp is blissfully silent and the moon tells her it's been several hours since she took Gale up on his new spell in hopes of a better night's rest. Even after their conversation, it had been a few days before she finally felt desperate enough to try it out. She'd been restless as ever, the insomnia giving way to fitful sleep and unproductive trances as her dreams started to overwhelm her. Well, the magic definitely helped her get to sleep faster, but this particular dream had left her feeling exposed and raw and frustratingly unfulfilled. She can still see it all, images vividly flashing in her mind, and she scowls as heat flushes to her cheeks. 

By the hells, nothing good can come of this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glitch of the day - somehow triggered the sex scene twice, once before even doing anything noteworthy, plotwise. So! I decided Cyderi has been having recurring dreams about our favorite dumbass vampire.


End file.
